Just One More Lie
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: Sometimes, nations seem to forget how human they really are... Some smile more than they should, laugh more than they should laugh... While some hide in the darkness a lot longer than they should. Seychelles is one of those nations. While she appears to be the oblivious, happy-go-lucky nation others worry about... Well... They really don't know what they should be worrying about...


Awaking to another day of normalcy in her country, Seychelles rose her brows in confusion at the odd tingling sensation on the nape of her neck. Believing it to be the breeze that invited her to her sea each morning, she turned her fuzzy gaze to her balcony. Narrowing her golden orbs, she glared at the closed door that threatened to shove her into the abyss of her fear.

"Strange," she told herself, attempting to swallow down the uneasiness that clawed at the pit of her stomach. "Is there someone on my island?"

–

––

–

The lie was unforgiving on her tongue as she ate breakfast, prevalent in hiding the eggs, spiced to her liking, from her eagerly awaiting taste buds.

Hoping to drown the dwindling thoughts of her false confusion, she chugged down what was in her glass, sweetened to her guilty delight with a false sense of security and a tangy taste of obvious deceit upon herself.

–

––

–

_A considerably long amount of time later... and not much changes._

–

––

–

Awaking to another day of formerly envisioned normalcy in her country, Seychelles furrowed her brows in annoyance at the light tickling that bombarded her neck in a swarm. Tossing aside the haughty sheets that burned her skin with cheap teasing of her self consciousness, she stomped her way to the bathroom to begin her morning rituals, not bothering in even glancing in the direction of her balcony's entrance.

–

––

–

Last night's darkness continued its attempts at shriveling up her new day, leaving her as still as a statue in her kitchen, dead in her tracts, frozen under the spell of her dishonorable friend.

"Come to me," the demon purred in her ear. "You're not strong enough; you need me!"

"No," she choked out, gripping the counter beside her in fright. "At least not so early in the morning..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" the voice in her head shouted, anger evident in the commanding tone

Forcing her eyes away from her abuser, the brunette, gnawing on her bottom lip, peered into the white tiles below her feet, desperate to find an answer to her problems to rescue her from the guilt that haunted her everyday.

"You're too tense in the mornings," her abuser hissed, feigning concern. "How will you face your people like this?"

It was an occurrence Seychelles looked forward to each day, if only for a few seconds. The voice resounded though her being, tricking her into lowering her guard so it could continue its assault on her pride and push her deeper into the chasm of destruction surrounding her. She knew this fact, repeating it each and every day before falling asleep, but she could not believe it.

"You can't even stand on your own."

There it was: the soft, velvet voice that she treasured so much, the kind, warm voice that wished to do her no harm. How was she to decline such a harmonious being from helping her?

"Do as I say, and everything will be okay."

She clung to every word, oblivious to the façade that boastfully dripped with each one as she held on for dear life, afraid that it would leave her like everything else in her pathetic life. This is the highlight of her day, she would shamefully admit as she glared at her broken reflection in the mirror at night.

"Just take another sip."

Legs giving out as her back slid down a cabinet behind her, she moaned in pleasure, her mind racing to escape from the maze of delirium it was trapped in yet again.

"Just take another sip."

A man stood before her, tall and muscular, a determined grin commanding her to continue.

"Another."

Brown locks graced his face- Or were they blond?

"Just take another."

Did it matter?

"And another."

His visage dwindled, halting for one structure before forming into another as the island nation's mind flipped through the people Seychelles had come into contact with over the years in what she could only imagine in her current state as a huge database of faces.

"You don't have to be sad."

She swallowed with a smile, recalling what he had spoken after this short announcement the day before and the day before and day before and...

"Just take another sip."

His face was so clear yet seemed so far, as if he weren't standing above her in her kitchen, as if he were far, far away, in the depths of her mind.

"Just take..."

Pushed roughly against her wet lips, the bottle was now annoyingly empty after the many sloppy sips she had partaken in her daze, earning a rugged growl from the tousled guzzler, movements similar to that of a wild, bloodthirsty animal.

"Another sip."

Tossing her dress carelessly into a hamper, narrowed eyes carefully avoiding the stains the alcohol imprinted into the fabric and her memory, she slipped into a new dress and a pair of flats before staggering out the door and into the boisterous sunlight.

"Just one more sip."

This time it was her own high-pitched voice that repeated the words her bipolar _friend_ had beckoned.

"Just one more..."

This time she would stop.

"And then..."

This time she would end it all.

"I'm done."

She started to wonder if it was the alcohol that was lying...

"I'm done."

Or herself.

"Forever."

–

––

–

* * *

A/N: So, in case anyone didn't quite figure it out, our darling Seychelles has a problem with alcohol. Also, in the beginning, when Seychelles looked to her balcony's doors and knew someone was on her island, I did not mean that someone was literally there. What I meant has to do with a little head-cannon of mine: nations can sense when another nation enters their land. I also think that if they are familiar with the other nation enough, then they can tell what nation it is... I've seen this before in fics so I know I'm not the only one... Oh, and the "guy" standing before Seychelles wasn't an actual person; it was just Seychelle's issues with her fellow nations taking a... I suppose you could say "physical" form?... Sorry, if it's confusing or doesn't make sense... This is what happens when I try to be all "Oh, I'm totally gonna write something that's reeeeally gonna make them think and go ' Wow! Mind blowing!'" /0_o/

Anyway, thank you very much for reading! I would greatly appreciate some feedback along with the views! :)


End file.
